


Unconventional

by SuperSaiyanHollow



Series: Eccentricity [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adult trio, Alternate Canon, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Prequel, Threesome - M/M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanHollow/pseuds/SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: The start of the ache in his chest, that persistent feeling that told him that he was missing something. But now, he had found it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madlymiho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madlymiho/gifts).



> Hello everyone! I'm back and better than ever! I've kicked my writer's block in the ass and was able to write this lovely little piece for my wonderful friend Madlymiho. Be sure to check out her work too! This was part of my follower celebration on Tumblr where I took various requests! Her request was the first meeting of the adult trio. She loved the story I wrote previously titled "The Eccentric Trio", so I decided to write the prequel for that and how the three of them first encountered each other! So, if you haven't read my other fic, I suggest doing that first! This can be read alone, but it would make a bit more sense with the other story. My muse is definitely back and this piece is full of narration that I'm especially proud of! 
> 
> But, on with the show~!
> 
> Disclaimer: I in no way own Hunter x Hunter nor do I own any of its characters. I make no profit from this fic.

Oozing, dripping, sticky, metallic, hot  _ blood _ . He had always loved it. The way it would run down someone’s cheek. The beauty of a cut lip. The way it felt splattered against his body from head to toe. The  _ taste _ . He was never one to shy away from getting his hands a little dirty. Give him the sick, the weak, or even the  _ corpses  _ and he would twist and maul them until he was covered in that red life essence, the only thing he craved other than the affection of his toys.

Today had been more than satisfying. Chrollo had asked that he accompany him on a special mission, one that he could not entrust to any other member. That mere sentence alone had sent chills up his spine, his stomach churning in anticipation. He had agreed immediately, not really knowing or caring what he had to do. If it was for Chrollo, he would do it. His main objective was, and still is, to fight the spider, but who’s to say they can’t have a little fun beforehand? He had to get into the leader’s good graces, if he was going to eventually betray him and fight him,  _ and  _ if he was going to fuck him. That was really all Hisoka ever wanted to do, fight or fuck. But lately, he had noticed a strange feeling in his chest when he thought of Chrollo or his other favorite plaything, Illumi. A harsh tightening like a knot in the center of his pectorals that refused to go away until he eventually forgot about it. He didn’t like to think too much on it, preferring to block out whatever misguided emotion he was experiencing. All he thought about today was the  _ blood  _ and the  _ lust  _ he felt as delivered his swift and horrendous blows against their targets. There had been five men of good potential, but nothing potent enough to catch his fancy; their blood had tasted so  _ sweet _ .

Chrollo couldn’t have been more proud of him, actually complimenting his speed and precision. The knot in his chest had made itself known at that point in time, an uncomfortable swelling that made him feel light-headed. He still remembered the way Chrollo’s hand brushed his own soiled one, the blood mixing on their porcelain skin, tainting the otherwise flawless specialist.

He could have remained in those bloody and tattered clothes for the rest of the day, savoring in his kill like a fat lion under the blazing sun, but the aroma would soon lose its appeal, the taste long dead on his tongue. This was something that was not meant to be reveled in, something sacred that came around once in a blue moon. He had decided, in the end, to strip off his clothing and shower to get the dry clumps of blood out of his hair and the excess collecting under his fingernails.

His decision had been the right one because when he came out of the shower, stark in only a towel around his waist, he was surprised by an unexpected guest.

“Hisoka.”

“Illu~.”

His curvy lips crooked into a hysterical grin, golden orbs lighting up at the sight before him. The eldest child of the Zoldycks currently stood in front of his bed, black eyes as wide as ever. His body language gave away nothing, and Illumi seemed content to stare as the seconds ticked on in silence. Drops of water pitter-pattered down his back and shoulders from his damp hair, each one like a beat of this dissonant melody they were creating between them. Illumi said nothing because truly he didn’t know  _ what  _ to say. He knew the exact reason why he had hunted down the magician, and yet he could not string together the proper words to express himself. The glistening of the other’s wet, exposed skin was enough to leave him mystified anyways, sinister intentions swirling in the back of his mind as his gaze darkened, thick with hunger.

Gracefully, Hisoka’s hand slide down to land on his hip as his chest puffed out. “To what do I owe the pleasure, Illumi?” he said sultrily, eyelashes fluttering drowsily. “Or, did you simply come to admire the view?” A curl of his lips to showcase his delight.

Blinking slowly, Illumi’s head straightened from where it had tilted slightly. He recognized this feeling, had known it all along, but refused to acknowledge it:  _ arousal _ . For a long time, he had shoved his confusing thoughts towards the jester deep down. He had had other matters to attend to, most importantly, family. But, after the Hunter Exam and his unsuccessful attempt at getting Killua back, he was left with a bit of free time, which only resulted in dark thoughts. He found his thoughts often wandered back to Hisoka, the man he had just met at the Hunter Exam, but who clung to him instantly. His absurd proclamation of friendship left Illumi feeling annoyed and bitter; he had had half a mind to kill Hisoka, but later learned that this was precisely what the man wanted. However, as he got to know the transmuter better he realized how much they had in common, though Hisoka was much more  _ perverse  _ than him.

Curiosity had gotten the best of him, and so, after the exam, he met up with Hisoka a few times to understand his feelings for him because he made him feel different than he ever had before. No one got him like Hisoka did. Most people were quick to judge, but Hisoka...Hisoka would simply chuckle at his assassination tales before recounting his own massacres. The magician’s strength was also a compelling feature, and if he was being honest, Hisoka wasn’t bad looking at all; if he spruced himself up why Illumi would be more than willing to take him home to his family. He enjoyed the man’s company and came close to having whatever “fun” was supposed to be around him, which “fun” to them usually ended up being a bloodbath.

But, there was still this inconceivable feeling Illumi got whenever Hisoka was around. It was hard to dissect as it was a complex bundle of different things mashed together like the mysterious jester himself. He managed to narrow it down to a few things: protectiveness, possessiveness, want, contentment, and certainty. It was funny because these were the exact same emotions he felt towards his family, and so, the thought crossed his mind: did he consider Hisoka family? His immediate answer?

_ Yes. _

It was like a bomb going off in his mind when he had finally made the connection. It seemed so simple, but it had taken him so long to understand. Yet, there was still one missing piece to the puzzle. Whenever Hisoka was around he felt hot, his want increasing the longer they stayed together. His palms would grow sweaty, mouth dry, and the weirdest thing of all: his pants would tighten. It was like a simmer of heat in his crotch, a strange feeling that he didn’t quite understand. He didn’t feel  _ this  _ way towards his family. He pondered this part of the puzzle for a few days, mulling it over between jobs when it hit him.

A wealthy businessman had been his target that day. His son-in-law desperately wanted to take over his company and the only way he would get his hands on it was for his father-in-law to die. Illumi didn’t care for such trivial details, so he went about his business as usual. The man was supposed to be staying at a hotel in the city while he attended a meeting there. He was  _ supposed  _ to be alone seeing as his wife couldn’t make it, but when Illumi had arrived he had been in bed with some woman. It didn’t matter to him, he would kill them both, but he had stopped when he noticed what they were doing. The woman had been underneath the man, crying out as if he was hurting her, but then the cries turned into moans and he realized it was  _ pleasurable _ . The man had been thrusting his hips wildly underneath the sheets, and that’s when Illumi had his epiphany.

_ Arousal _ .

That’s what he was feeling towards Hisoka. It was all starting to make sense, the puzzle complete. His only predicament had been how to combine arousal with family.

_ It hadn’t taken him that long to realize that all he had to do was marry the magician. _

At his discovery, he had immediately begun looking for his future spouse, which lead him here to this shady hotel. He had gotten word that Hisoka was on a Phantom Troupe mission, and it hadn’t been hard to track him from there.

But now, as he stood in front of his future lover, he was speechless. He had never been good with formalities or sensitive subjects such as marriage, so he did what he always did: he pushed forward calmly.

“Hisoka, I’ve realized something.”

The aforementioned man hummed, the arm on his hip swinging. “Oh~?”

“I see you as family. Everything I feel about you is what I feel towards my family except for  _ one  _ thing. I’m attracted to you, Hisoka. And, the only way to be attracted to you and make you a part of my family is to marry you. So, I’m here to marry you.”

Had his ears deceived him? Had he just been  _ confessed  _ to by one of his toys? This certainly was a first. No one had ever  _ confessed  _ to him. It was odd because at the other’s words that funny feeling in his chest returned, heart pounding against his ribcage as a  _ genuine  _ smile settled onto his features. He had a hunch about what this unknown sensation now was, but he chose to ignore that for the moment. He had more  _ pressing  _ matters to attend to. He pondered Illumi’s words. Marriage was not a scary thought, but a thought he had always hoped to stay far away from. He just wasn’t cut out for domestic life. He was a wanderer, a free spirit; he could  _ not  _ be tied down. Or, maybe it was that nagging thought in the back of his mind that always pestered him, that told him that no one would ever love him like  _ that _ , and if they attempted to, they would surely grow sick of his antics.

The knot tightened; his smile wavered. There had to be some way around this. Illumi was a manipulator, but he believed himself far superior in that regard. He had to find some kind of loophole, a way out of the commitment, but have him still be able to get what he so desired: an adventurous night tangled in the sheets with Illumi Zoldyck. The man had mentioned arousal, something he was  _ all  _ too familiar with. In fact, he could feel the onset of a boner now at the sheer thought of bedding Illumi. His lips puckered out, a wanton expression morphing his countenance. He was fine with taking the submissive route especially for the man in front of him. He was a switch in bed, equipped with both sadistic  _ and  _ masochistic tendencies, he could either fuck the life out of someone or receive said fucking. If he wanted this plan to work, he would have to be on receiving end, but it was always fun to  _ act  _ vulnerable.

Strolling forward, his gaze slid up and down the other’s taut form, lingering on particular areas of interest such as his crotch and lips. Hisoka’s eyes were cloudy with desire as he approached the assassin. His lips upturned to one side as he slung his arms around Illumi’s shoulders, draping himself against the other. The pressure in chest seemed to lighten at his actions.  _ Strange.  _

“Illu~, I thought you’d never ask!” he exclaimed brightly before his features turned seductive: eyelids drooping, smirk present, hips shifting. One of his hands came back in order to press his index finger to thin lips. “ _ But _ , there’s just one thing I need from you~. I can’t just go and get married like that. I need you to prove to me that you  _ love  _ me.” At this, his finger was removed while he maneuvered his face so that his mouth was right next to Illumi’s ear. “Take me and I’ll be yours~,” he whispered hotly, making sure to lean fully against the other as his member twitched.

_ He didn’t have to be told twice. _

With the promise of marriage, Illumi was willing to do pretty much anything Hisoka asked. This whole thing had gone over surprisingly well, and as that muscular frame braced itself against him, he couldn’t help but feel a familiar itch in his groin. His hands quickly took hold of Hisoka’s large hips, crushing their lower bodies together sensually. The jester gasped at his forcefulness, but it soon diffused into a moan as he slowly gyrated his hips against Hisoka’s own. Taking advantage of the other, Illumi caught his bottom lip between his teeth, then slid their mouths together, latched  _ perfectly _ . Hisoka’s eyes fluttered closed at the contact, his hold around Illumi’s neck strengthening. Illumi worked up a rhythm of lapping at the roof of his mouth, then prodding down his throat. It caused Hisoka’s hips to move of their own accord, a frantic thrusting as he was soon enveloped in lust.

The magician had never felt so  _ good _ , so  _ right _ . It wasn’t long before he was sporting a full erection to match Illumi’s own. There was a fire between them, a spark igniting them as they proceeded to devour each other. Their movements were jerky, kisses sloppy yet romantic. There was a desperation mounting in the air they breathed, an urgency as if they would never get another chance at this again. Or, perhaps this had been long in the making, and it was finally time to get down to business. Whatever the case may be, they made quick work of their clothes as they stumbled back onto the bed. Hisoka fell on top of Illumi, but the Zoldyck instantly flipped their positions, slamming his future spouse onto the bed. He pinned Hisoka’s hands, nipping around his now uncovered chest. He nipped and sucked and pinched, making his way lower and lower until he pulled the magician’s pants off in one fell swoop. Hisoka lay before him panting, a pink dusting to his cheeks, eyes blown with arousal. Illumi shuffled out of his own pants as Hisoka realized he hadn’t even had to  _ act  _ vulnerable with Illumi; he  _ was  _ vulnerable and the thought turned him on even more.

Illumi hovered over his trembling figure, eyes darker than usual. He shivered at the look, a low moan escaping past his swollen lips. The other advanced like a panther upon its prey, and Hisoka was about to scream some obscenity to spur the man on when there was a light knock at the door. Illumi froze and Hisoka whined at the sudden ruined atmosphere. The pang in his chest was back as Illumi lifted off of him slightly. He went to grab at the man’s shoulders, but was stopped by a familiar voice.

“Hisoka..?”

He turned his head to see none other than Chrollo standing in the door. Normally, he would have taunted the spider, but his need was overpowering him. He was a debauched mess only capable of keening and writhing at the moment. However, Chrollo was the reason Illumi had stopped in the first place, bringing back this cursed pain to his chest, so he snapped.

“What are you doing here?” he chastised, but it ended in a throaty moan, skewing his venomous tone.

“Yes,” Illumi added, sitting up on his knees, eyes trained on Chrollo, “what  _ are  _ you doing here?”

The clenching of his chest only heightened at Illumi’s possessive demeanor, his legs subconsciously spreading out in invitation on their own.  

Chrollo blinked, feeling the palpable tension in the room. He knew he shouldn’t have walked in here in the first place once he felt two dangerous, auras colliding, and yet that hadn’t stopped him. What  _ was  _ he doing here? That was a good question, one which he could only answer with a bit of backstory.

He had known since day one what his feelings were towards Hisoka. Although anyone else would mistake his facade for disdain and contempt, on the  _ inside _ , he felt something much different. At first, he had thought Hisoka would prove to be a good member of the Phantom Troupe. He was obviously strong and they could always use new members. Back then, he hadn’t known much more about the magician, but as time went on he started learning more and more. His insatiable bloodlust, perverted mannerisms, and altogether ambiguous nature simply  _ drew  _ him in. Hisoka was a such a wild spirit, one he longed to tame. What Hisoka  _ lacked  _ he  _ had _ . They were opposites, and he knew fully well that opposites attracted.

For a long time though, he was conflicted. He wasn’t sure if it was right for him as a leader to court one of his followers. There was a question of morality, of betraying the troupe; he did not want his family to turn on him. There was also the possibility that Hisoka would reject him. In that case, Hisoka would either leave the troupe and they would lose a family member or things would be incredibly awkward for some time. They would probably never be the same. It was a tough call, but in the end, he decided to go for it. He hadn’t loved anyone in his life and the feeling he got from Hisoka was indeed  _ love _ . It was something he had never felt before. It tore at his heart, plagued his mind, and battered his body. He was ragged by the time he mustered up the courage to try.

He had taken Hisoka out on this mission alone as a type of foreplay. Hisoka always liked special attention and  _ blood _ . It was one of the things Chrollo was fascinated by when it came to the transmuter. He had stood idly by as Hisoka murdered the five targets splendidly. Crimson droplets had flown past, landing on the jester’s clothes, hair, and face. But, the impure substance only seemed to stimulate Hisoka more as he punched harder, kicked faster, and chuckled louder. It had almost been like watching an elegant performance on stage. Hisoka’s movements were akin to that of a dancer, swift and graceful. His actions were fluid and precise. And, just like the proud actor, once he was finished he stood in the center of the mangled corpses, catching his breath with a wicked grin. His head was tilted up towards the immaculate sky, his own form of a bow.

A performance as great as that deserved a standing ovation, which Chrollo happily supplied in the form of complimenting Hisoka’s speed and accuracy. He had chosen not to make a move then simply because Hisoka was overstimulated as is. They returned to the shabby hotel they had stayed in for the past few days while gathering information, one tired and one hopeful. Chrollo waiting anxiously in his room as the clock ticked on. He wanted to give the other ample time to clean up and relax, so that when he strode in, he could seduce the transmuter effectively.

_ He had not expected to find his conquest in bed with another man. _

He had no earthly idea who this stranger with long, black hair was, but he could see the malicious intent in his eyes. A look that screamed “don’t touch what is  _ mine _ ”. His hands slide into the pockets of his jacket, a frown marring his expression. If he had to fight for Hisoka’s affection,  _ so be it _ .

“I’ve come to stake my claim.”

At Chrollo’s words, Hisoka somewhat snapped out of his euphoria, eyes wide in disbelief.  _ He couldn’t possibly mean..?  _ When those gray eyes turned to him, smoldering as they gazed upon his naked flesh, he knew it to be true. His heart stopped for a moment, captured by Chrollo’s gaze. The intensity of his stare sent a chill down his spine, his legs opening as wide as they could, hips bucking up gently. Chrollo’s eyes shifted away from him, and he could finally  _ breathe  _ again. He whined noisily, begging for attention as his bulge throbbed within the confines of his underwear, but his two  _ suitors  _ were too enthralled in each other to notice.

Illumi’s bloodlust began seeping into the room, thick and ominous. His hair was beginning to levitate around him, a scary sight that didn’t faze the spider. Chrollo was planted firmly in front of the bed, hands in his pockets, glowering at the beast who dared steal his prey right out from under his nose.

“Who are  _ you _ ?” Illumi bellowed, voice uncharacteristically blaring.

“Chrollo Lucilfer,” he answered honestly, unperturbed. “And you?”

There was a pregnant pause as Illumi got a grip on his bloodlust, stagnating it so that it wouldn’t cause alarm throughout the building. “Illumi Zoldyck.”

Both of them knew vaguely of the other, but the only thing they shared in common was the desire to court the man on the bed who was currently squirming and panting. Hisoka was fed up with these games. He was hot and bothered. Illumi had riled him up so much, and then left him to handle it himself. He was close to just stroking himself to orgasm, but he craved Illumi’s touch...and Chrollo’s too. He hadn’t known of the spider’s desires. He had never tried anything before, yet the more he thought about it, the more strange this little mission did seem. Quickly putting it together, he realized that this had been Chrollo’s attempt at flirting and foreplay. He provoked him with a good fight, leaving him drowsy and satisfied, so that he could sneak into his room and take what he thought was his. The thought made him moan, but neither of them were paying him any attention.

While his skin was hot and his head was dizzy, that ache in his chest persisted above all else. It was steady drum, a hum in the back of his mind, and he finally understood what it was calling out for.

Touch. Attention. _ Love. _

He had never wanted these things so badly in his life. His skin crawled with yearning. The lust muddled his perception, yet the pain in his chest spoke volumes. He wanted nothing more than for the two of them to stop arguing and simply  _ ravish  _ him. He suddenly felt incomplete and desperate, the only thing capable of filling that void being the caresses of the two men in the room. He whimpered obnoxiously. He thrashed violently. There was still no reaction from either of them. The pressure in his chest was becoming increasingly larger. So much so, that he couldn’t  _ breathe _ . He was once again panting, his whole body buzzing. The pain grew worse and worse like the sharp strike of a piano key being struck again and again until the noise became so loud and discordant that it lost all meaning, all inhibition.

This was the point Hisoka was at when he screamed, “I  _ need  _ you!”

At his desperate plea, both of them turned to face him, believing him to be talking about themselves.

“I’ll marry both of you, just  _ please _ , take me now~!”

It was unconventional. It was wrong. It was  _ immoral _ . But, so were they. And so, the two beasts, who had been rearing their ugly heads at each other, made peace for the sake of their distraught lover. They did as they were asked, tolerating the other’s presence in order to share their prey. As soon as their hands were caressing his feverish body, the pain in Hisoka’s chest dissipated like it was never there in the first place.

And, as the two of them sheathed themselves inside of him  _ together _ , Hisoka couldn’t recall a time when he had felt so  _ whole _ .

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! I had a lot of fun writing this piece and I hoped you enjoyed it! I blame all the musical metaphors on my new class, Music Appreciation. At least I'm learning! 
> 
> If you'd like something similar to this or you'd like to see me fulfill a prompt for you, then send me a message on my Tumblr!
> 
> My tumblr is yaoiobsessedwrites. It is labeled as an 18+ blog simply because I do reblog NSFW posts, so if you have trouble finding it on mobile that's why. Feel free to message me on my Tumblr! I'm always willing to talk to people about pretty much anything. You can also send me prompts or ask questions! I promise I'm not scary! I also take drabble requests, so just send me a message and I'd be happy to write you something!
> 
> I do have FanFiction account as well. It's under the same penname. Some of the fics on there are pretty old though, so here's your warning!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
